


My Silver Lining

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiologist!Boo, Cussing, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Eventual Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Medical Professionals, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pediatrician!Lee, Surgeon!Kwon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: The doctors AU that nobody ask for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but this is just to satisfy our thirst for doctor!Soonhoon AU hahaha
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

It's almost Jihoon’s lunch break when he heard his assistant knocking at the door of his office. “Come in.” 

“Doc. Lee, the sushi we ordered had arrived. You can eat first because Mrs. Lee said they’ll be late because of traffic.” secretary Kim said, his assistant who’s a personification of tall, dark and handsome ( _+hot according to the nurses & some other doctors_). 

“Oh okay, you can eat with me if you want. Since I know you’ve got no friends to eat with.” Jihoon teased the younger. 

“Yah, hyung! I have Hao and Seok but I guess they’ll be eating with Doc. Wen and Doc. Hong. I don’t wanna be a fifth wheel.” the taller retorted with a pout. 

“Awww, didn’t your charms work on that guy… what’s his name again?”

“Jungkook. Well… sadly he has a crush on Doc. Taehyung.” 

“Aww poor puppy, wanna go to the vet?” the doctor laughs. 

“Wow hyung, thank you for comforting me.” Mingyu retorted still pouting while thinking how Jihoon can be different when it comes to kids; the doctor’s expressions, actions, and smile quickly change with his patients. 

“Yeah, welcome.” the doctor smirks with a shrug. 

/// 

After eating their lunch with a few bickering here and there, Mingyu went back to his desk and waited for Mrs. Lee and her son to arrive. 

When the door opened, Mingyu smiles at the two familiar faces and greeted them with a short good afternoon. He then stood up and opened the doctor’s door a little bit as he told him that the mother-and-son had arrived. 

“Okay, let them in.” the doctor said while smiling widely that Mingyu only sees when Jihoon is talking with Chan aka his favorite patient. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Lee! Hi, bud!” Jihoon greets the older woman and grins at the little boy. 

“Hello, Doctor Ji! I made you this drawing at school!” Chan gave him a paper where he is sitting on his desk and next to him was the younger boy. 

“Oh, thank you! This is so pretty. I didn’t know you could draw. How’s your first day at school?”

“Well, it was fine until...” Chan hesitated and looks at his mom who encouraged him to go on. 

“Until?” 

“Some of my classmates told me I was a killjoy because I told them that I can’t play with them at lunch.” the little boy uttered while looking down. 

“O-oh... okay, uhm Chan can you go outside for a while? I’m just gonna talk to your mom and please tell Mr. Mingyu to give you your medicine and my gift for you.” 

“Of course doc! See you outside mom!” Chan cheerfully obliged and waved at them before closing the sliding door. 

“Does his heartbeat still go fast every time he runs or walks up the stairs?” the doctor instantly inquired. 

“Yes and sometimes when it’s too hot he’ll rub his chest but when I’m about to ask him why he’ll remove it and just smile at me. I just act like I didn’t notice.” Mrs. Lee answered sadly. 

“I think it’s getting worse. I’ll give him a quick check up and see what’s happening.” Jihoon tried to hide the sadness that he’s feeling. 

“Okay, I’ll just go outside and pay for the medicines.” 

“Oh, no need! The medicine is on me.” the doctor said with a small smile. 

 _(He’s been paying for the medication of the young boy for the last few months.)_  

“No it’s fine, it really is.” Mrs. Lee insisted. 

“It’s really okay Mrs. Lee.” Jihoon sternly replied still with a smile. 

“Thank you Doc.” the older woman bowed then went outside to call her son; telling him that Doc. Ji wants to talk to him and she’ll just wait outside. The young one gave her a boyish smile with two thumbs up. 

When Chan went back inside the doctor’s office, Jihoon immediately did a check up on him; not just an ordinary one since he also did an x-ray to check on the boy’s heart. While waiting for the result, he told Chan to go to his mom and he’ll just call them when the results came. 

After a few minutes of examining the result, Jihoon went out and told Mrs. Lee that they should talk outside his mini-clinic without Chan. The latter was curious because it was the first time he saw Doc. Ji in a serious mode but since he’s an obedient boy, he just stayed sitting while playing with the toy gifted by the doctor. Moments later, the two adults went back inside and Chan immediately furrowed his forehead at the sight of his mother’s slightly red eyes. 

“Mom? Did you cry?” as he touched his mother’s cheek when she sat beside him. 

“No baby I just yawned.” his mother assured him with a small smile. 

“Oh okay! So what was the result of my x-ray?” Chan asks while tilting his head. Mrs. Lee looked like she didn’t know what to say so Jihoon did.

“It was good but just like my usual reminder, you shouldn’t run around and always tell your mom what you feel, okay?” the latter answered while patting the kid’s head. 

“Yes, doc! Mom, I’m hungry… can we go now?”

“Yeah sure, thank you doc. We’ll go now.” 

“No problem, please get home safely.” the doctor replies while opening the door for them. He then waved at Chan until they were out of sight; he was about to go inside when he heard someone hissed. 

“Yah! Go back to the surgery department! Sir. Choi has been looking for you all around! He’ll surely kill the both of us.” a tall, black-haired guy with piercing eyes said while smacking a clipboard on a guy a bit smaller than him with slanted eyes. 

“WHAT?! WH—“ Jihoon didn’t bother to watch them even more and just shook his head due to second-hand embarrassment; because what if some patient saw them? They look like teenagers running around the hospital. 

He just went back inside and massaged his temple while muttering under his breath, “Where am I suppose to find a great surgeon that I can trust?” 

“A surgeon? Oh, I know one.” Mingyu suddenly spoke. 

“Oh? Is he really great? How many patients have he or she operated? Are they still alive?” the doctor asked one after another. 

“Is the surgeon for Chan? You look really frantic.” the secretary tilts his head in question. 

“Yes, his case is getting worse and I think I need a surgeon but I need a great one, just in case.” 

“Well, it’s your lucky day then! I know this guy from the surgery department and he’s been recommended a lot. He even had an offer from the states but he declined it for an unknown reason. So yeah, he also graduated from our university and just so it happens his assistant is hot.”

“Oh okay, can you try and contact that said assistant and ask him if I could have a talk with the “’great’ surgeon you know?” 

“I’ll gladly do that! Maybe I can ask for a date too.” Mingyu smirks at the idea. 

“I’m really losing my hope on you.” the doctor sighed before going inside his office. After checking some papers, the next patient arrives and it went on until it’s already 7 in the evening aka his last patient for the day. 

“Drink your medicine, okay kiddo?” the doctor instructed, the younger one nodded his head and left with his dad after saying their goodbyes. Jihoon then sat again in his swivel chair and closed his eyes. 

“Uhm, Doc. Lee?” his secretary softly spoke as he entered. 

“Why are you still so polite? There aren’t any patients now, duh.” 

“Oh yeah, hyung, I have bad and good news for you. What do you wanna hear first?” the taller asks while taking a seat on the couch in front of the doctor’s table. 

“The good one?”

“Oh okay, the assistant said that Doc. Kwon is available tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Ask him where we could talk and what’s the bad news?” 

“The assistant said that he’s busy with work so he’s not up for dates right now.” Mingyu then pouted sadly. 

“Aww poor puppy. I think we really need to go visit the vet now.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“Aish! I’m not a puppy hyung! And sure I’ll call that snob but hot assistant again.” the secretary utters with an eye roll. 

“Your heart must be breaking you poor thing… and thank you.” the doctor teased but ended it with a thankful smile. 

 **The next day...**

Jihoon was about to walk inside the nearest elevator but it was already full so he just went to the other one, which luckily only has one person and by the looks of it, he’s more or less likely a surgeon. 

“Good morning!” the doctor greeted him with a wide smile, he glanced at him and remembered why he looked so familiar; he’s the guy who was hit by a clipboard yesterday. He just greeted back not wanting to talk more and luckily the elevator already reached his floor; he quickly went outside and walks to his mini-clinic. 

“Oh you’re early!” he amusedly greets his secretary. 

“Waah hyung! Why are you looking at me like it’s the first time I’ve been this early to work?” Mingyu childishly asked.

“Cause it is!” the doctor argued. 

“No, it's not! Anyway! Before I forgot, the assistant to the surgeon I was telling you said that you two could talk at lunch in 20’s café.”

“Don’t we have Mr. Yoon and Sanha scheduled later by that time?” 

“Oh that. Mr. Yoon asked me to re-schedule them in the afternoon if you have a free schedule by then. And since Mr. Park and Jisung canceled I moved them at that time.” 

The doctor nodded his head. “Oh okay that’s good then, tell him we can be there.” 

“I thought you wouldn’t agree since you don’t like going outside this four-cornered room.” Mingyu questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“A little fresh air won’t hurt, right? And besides… it’s for Chan.” Jihoon answered meaningfully. 

**At lunch…**

“What time do you think they’ll come?” 

“Uhm... I just received a text saying that they’re already there. And oh their names are assistant Jeon and doctor Kwon. Just so it won’t be too awkward for you later.” Mingyu answers but it look like he wanted to say something more. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” the doctor’s words made Mingyu shock but his expression instantly turns shy. 

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, since you know assistant Jeon and I might just use your charms—oh wait… it didn’t work on him.” the older chuckled. 

“Thanks for the diss hyung.” Mingyu rolls his eyes before smirking. “Because of that, you should buy me coffee as a peace offering.” 

“Yeah okay, whatever makes your heart happy. Since I know you’ll get rejected again later if you try anything on that Jeon guy.” the smaller smirked back. 

**At 20’s Café…**

“I think they’re gonna be late.” Wonwoo agitatedly utters. 

“Jeon calm your ass down. We ain’t going on a double date or a meetup. Oh wait, it’s actually a meetup but for business purposes.” Soonyoung retorts as he sips on his latte. 

“Wow, really? ‘Business purposes’ came from you? What a big word coming from someone who just sleeps all day at his office when he has no surgery appointment or is doing weird dances to SHINee’s songs. I don’t even know how you became the best surgeon in this city.” the secretary replies with the last part being a joke making the surgeon pout at him. 

If Wonwoo would be honest though, Soonyoung aka his best friend never fails to surprise him every time the other would be on an operation, since the surgeon instantly changes into a different person. 

His thoughts were then cut off when the doctor spoke. “Is that them? Is the smaller one the pediatrician?” 

Wonwoo looked at him baffled. “How did you know?” 

“He looks like he’s good with kids.” Soonyoung shrugs but Wonwoo can see the proud smile on his face, which is weird.

**At the same time…**

When Jihoon and Mingyu reached the café, the taller of the two roamed his eyes around and immediately saw Wonwoo looking at them. He then told the smaller, he found who they’ll meet up with and both of them walked to the table. 

“Good noon assistant Jeon, doctor Kwon!” Mingyu greets before bowing politely.

“Aigoo! You can drop the formalities! We’re outside the hospital anyways. Just call me hyung!” Soonyoung replies with a grin then he glanced at Jihoon who’s being his usual quiet self. 

“Ah yeah, this is Doctor—I mean, Jihoon hyung... and Jihoon hyung, this is Wonwoo hyung and…” 

“Soonyoung. You can call me Soonyoung hyung.” Soonyoung continued for him as he smiles at Jihoon. 

“Since Mingyu already introduced my name, I’ll just say that I’m a 96liner and as he told me, Wonwoo is too.” Jihoon curtly replies. 

“Oh, we’re the same age then, I’m also a 96liner.” the surgeon chuckled. 

“Okay... did you guys ordered already?” Mingyu asks just to change the subject since he can sense Jihoon already getting impatient. The latter is pretty sensitive when it comes to business purposes and this one is much important since it’s about Chan. 

“Ah yeah, oh it’s already here.” Wonwoo answers as he stands up because the beeper is already buzzing. He excused himself and Mingyu did the same, saying he’ll order for himself and the pediatrician while Jihoon hands him his card. 

When the two left, a long silence enveloped the table until Soonyoung coughed making Jihoon look at him. He smiled and said, “So, Wonwoo told me that you’re looking for a surgeon for one of your patients?”

“Ah yes. He has an arrhythmia; it's really rare for a kid to have that. It occurred when he was five years old. His heart beats fast and slowly sometimes which gives him chest pains but he endured it until one day his mom noticed. He only came to have a checkup now that he’s already six. So the kid endured it for a year and we tried medicines on him but it’s not enough and is getting worse by each passing day. I told them to go visit a cardiologist… you may know the guy, his name is Doctor Boo. So he goes there for checkups but he still goes to my office for regular check-ups since the kid has like an attachment to me. So I and Doc. Boo just kind of work together and he told me, Chan, my patient’s name, needs to have surgery since a peacemaker also didn’t work on him. So yeah...”

“O—ohh okay so uhm, you can schedule him to me anytime or you can tell him to drop off at my office, it’s just above your floor. I’ll check on him first then I’ll also contact Doc. Boo for further explanations. I’m still not sure on what surgery I need to use, it’s either a maze surgery or a Coronary artery bypass grafting if ever Coronary Heart Dieses is the cause of his arrhythmia.” 

“Oh okay, I can trust you right?” Jihoon couldn’t help but ask; this one is an important case for him and he wants to work with people he can fully trust. 

“You can, definitely. I know you’ve heard or seen me being a couch potato or something but you can count on me when it comes to operations.” Soonyoung assures him with a soft smile. “I’ll just ask Wonwoo to clear my schedule for when Chan would visit you. When is his next checkup?” 

“Uhh… it’ll be next, next week, probably Monday or Friday. I’ll just tell Mingyu to contact Wonwoo 3 days before the schedule.”

“Yeah, that’ll be great! Oh speaking of them, where are they?” 

Then they both looked at the counter and found two guys fighting over spilled coffee or something so they stood up to know interrupt. 

“Hey Mingyu, what happened?” Jihoon asked when he saw Mingyu’s white long sleeves, now colored light brown because of coffee. While the said guy is frozen on his spot, still shock from what happened and because of the hotness on his arm. 

“I spilled coffee on him but I didn’t mean to. He’s so noisy and keeps on following me and shit.” Wonwoo uttered with evident annoyance but with worried eyes. 

“Wonwoo. Language.” Soonyoung sternly spoke looking seriously at Wonwoo that made the latter flinch. 

“I’m sorry for what happened Wonwoo... Mingyu let’s just go.” 

“Uh, I’m sorry as well. Just contact Wonwoo for the schedule okay?” Soonyoung shyly replied, Jihoon just nodded then he immediately pulled his secretary out of the café. 

///

It’s been 2 weeks since the commotion at the coffee shop and it was a Monday that means it's time for Chan’s checkup. They scheduled Chan as Jihoon’s last patient for the day to match with Soonyoung’s schedule. 

“Doc Lee I’m here! Mom just dropped me off because she has her own check up and she said that she’ll pick me up afterward.” Chan greets with his signature boyish smile.

“Oh hey, Chan! Okay and actually you don’t have a schedule with me today. You’ll meet a new doctor, his name is Doctor Kwon.” Jihoon smiles at the little boy. 

“Oh okay but co-could y-you accompany me? I-I’m scared.” Chan shyly asked. 

“Yeah no problem, let’s go.” the doctor then laid out his hand for the kid to hold which Chan gladly did. 

“Hey Gyu, we’ll go to Doc. Kwon now. Can you please inform assistant Jeon about it? And please don’t bother him after that.” Jihoon meaningfully uttered. 

“Uh yeah, I’ll call him now.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jihoon and Chan then proceeded on the floor above them; when they’re about to reach the surgeon’s mini-clinic, Jihoon felt Chan’s hand getting cold so he stopped walking and went down on his knees to be at the same level as the kid. 

“Hey buddy, it’ll be alright. He’s a nice doctor.” Jihoon assures him with a bright smile. Chan’s face slowly became calmer then they started walking again. 

Upon reaching the room, Jihoon knocked twice then he heard a faint, _“Come in.”_  

“Oh, good afternoon Dr. Lee! Hi! You must be Chan.” Wonwoo greets the both of them with a small smile. “Dr. Kwon is in his office.” he then gestured for them to just come in. 

“Good afternoon to you too Won and thank you.”

Jihoon knocks once before sliding the door; they saw a guy arranging his desk. When the other felt someone was also in the room, he looks up and greets them with a bright smile. 

( _Jihoon thought that it’s even brighter than Mingyu’s weird and annoying yet cute smile. But no one should know about that._ ) 

“Oh, good afternoon Dr. Lee! He must be Chan?”

“Ah yes, good afternoon as well. I’ll just wait for you outside, okay Chan?” Chan just nodded and gave him a smile then Jihoon left with a thumbs up. 

The young boy just stayed by the door and lowers his head. Soonyoung looked at him and smiled, “Hey bud, don’t be shy… come on sit here.” 

Chan went to sit in front of the doctor and they started the checkup right away. After a few minutes, Chan went outside and Jihoon smiled at him. Soonyoung then asked the latter if he could talk to him, the pediatrician just nods his head before going inside the office. 

When Jihoon walked out of the office, he saw Chan talking to Wonwoo animatedly. He called the little boy and told him to say goodbye for now since his mom might come back soon; as they go back to his office they talked about what happened. 

“So how was the checkup with Doctor Kwon?” 

“Dr. Youngie is cool! I like him!!” Chan brightly exclaims. 

Jihoon moved his head sideward with a smile; he thought about what could the two talked about since Chan already calls him by nickname basis that the kid only does to him. 

“More than me?” Jihoon jokingly asked. 

“Of course not Uji hyung! But what did you and Doc. Youngie talked about?” Chan being a curious kid that he asks innocently. 

“He just informed me about your check up and we just talked about something else.” 

**After two weeks…**

“Good morning Dr. Uji!” Chan greets happily as he enters the doctor’s office. 

“Good morning Chan! How was it yesterday with Dr. Kwon?” 

“It was fun! I learned a lot from him! He is like an older brother like you but he says more deep words.” 

They just continued talking while doing the usual check-up; afterward, they bid goodbye to each other. 

Jihoon then has a free period from 12:00 to 12:30 and he felt hungry so he was about to ask Mingyu if he could order something when his phone rang; he grabs it from his bag and answered it without looking at the caller. 

_“Hello?”_

_“Jihoon?”_

_“Ah, yes speaking.”_  

 _“Oh, so it was right...”_ the voice from the other line said lowly before continuing, _“Uhm this is Soonyoung, are you busy?”_  

 _“Uh no, where did you get my number though?”_ ****

_“Don’t be mad at him, but Mingyu gave it to Wonwoo because I asked Wonwoo to ask for it.”_ ****

_“No, it’s fine.”_ but inside his head, he’s about to choke his secretary. _“But why did you ask for my personal number?”_  

 _“Uhh... just to contact you about Chan easier.”_ Soonyoung answered but someone screamed at the other line _“What an excuse!”_  

Jihoon didn’t hear much after that since the call was muted instantly; he just stared at his phone and shrugged while waiting for the surgeon to get back. 

 _“Uh hey, are you still there? Sorry, Wonwoo is too loud, he was watching a k-drama.”_  

 _“O-kay?”_ Jihoon just replied even though it sounded like an excuse.

 _“Is it your break already? Have you eaten lunch?”_

_“Yes and not yet.”_

_“Do you perhaps... wanna grab lunch with me?”_ Soonyoung asked but immediately added, _“I mean with me and Wonwoo. You can also bring Mingyu with you. We can eat in the cafeteria.”_  

 _“Yeah sure, I’ll ask him. Just wait for us there.”_ Jihoon then abruptly ended the call without even giving the other person time to answer. 

Then he went out of his office and asked Mingyu who’s currently checking some files. “Hey Kim, have you eaten already?” 

“Nope, why?” 

“Let’s eat in the cafeteria today.” 

“Huh? But you said the cafeteria is full of—“ 

“Let’s just go!” Jihoon cut him by pulling him out of the office. 

While on their way to the cafeteria, Mingyu found it weird for the doctor to insist on eating there since Jihoon doesn’t like the atmosphere of it. But he just shrugged it off because it’s been a long time since he last ate cafeteria food anyway. 

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, they both got their food then looked around; Mingyu was about to ask Jihoon if he’s comfortable here since there are a lot of people. However, before he can even open his mouth, the pediatrician was already walking away. He immediately caught up with the older and looks to where they were heading. It instantly made him smirk and whispered, “So... is he the reason why we’re eating in the cafeteria today?” 

“No, and please shut up Kim. You’re lucky I brought you with me so you can have the chance to eat lunch with your unrequited crush.” the pediatrician quickly replied as they had reached the table where a grinning Soonyoung and a poker-faced Wonwoo is seating. 

Jihoon then sat in front of the surgeon that left Mingyu with no choice but to sit in front of the other secretary; the four greeted each other then proceeded on eating their meals. Mingyu and Soonyoung were having a casual conversation in which the surgeon would include Wonwoo as much as possible while the taller was doing the same to Jihoon. 

When the conversation died down, Mingyu secretly reached for his phone and messaged the doctor beside him; the latter then gave him a look but still read the message, _“Ugh why is he such a snob???”_ that made Jihoon chuckle. 

Soonyoung then looks at him confusedly and was about to ask what was funny when the pediatrician spoke, “Hey Jeon. Kim here says you’re a snob.” 

Mingyu instantly denied it but Wonwoo just gave him a blank stare that was instantly replaced by a smirk. “At least I’m not someone who flirts with everyone.” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other and said, “Ohhhhh! Someone just got burned by the Jeon Wonwoo!” 

The doctors then looked at each other again and laughed since they said it in unison with the same tone and almost the same hand gesture.

Mingyu then smirked, “But I only flirt with good-looking guys. So you know what that means.” then he wiggled his eyebrows at Wonwoo. 

Before Wonwoo can say anything, Jihoon beat him to it. “Shut up, you’re disgusting!” then gave his secretary’s forehead a flick. 

“Thanks. I thought I had to do that.” Wonwoo genuinely said to Jihoon. 

Before Mingyu can even protest, Soonyoung diverted the topic on a random new research in the medical field. From then on, they talked about random topics but now, Wonwoo and Jihoon are actively participating. After finishing their meals they parted their ways, but not before saying they should often have lunches together. 

Once Jihoon was back on the confinement of his office, he silently accepted that that was the best lunch he ever had in his life. Since for the most part, he just usually eats at his office and it’s not that it’s boring with Mingyu. But he just felt a different kind of happiness when it’s the four of them like it completed a missing part of him. And it’s a lot coming from him since he doesn’t like big crowds that much. At the end of the day, he concluded that maybe it wasn’t that bad to eat in the cafeteria after all. 

 _(Yet at the back of his mind, “as long as Soonyoung is eating with him then it’s certainly fine.” But of course, Lee Jihoon won’t accept that fact. Just yet.)_  

**A day before the surgery…**

After a few more days of checking up on Chan and making sure everything is settled, his doctors decided that it was time for him to have his surgery. So together with Chan’s parents, they all decided to schedule the surgery tomorrow. 

/// 

Today has been a good day for Jihoon despite the fact that he hates this day. He’s now at the coffee shop with Soonyoung for their usual lunch ‘dates’ ( _as what their assistants call it_ ). But they actually do it to talk about Chan although there are times where they also talk about each other’s patients. However it can’t be avoided for the topic to somehow divert to their personal lives and of course, it made them know each other better. 

Jihoon acknowledged the fact that Soonyoung wasn’t a lazy doctor after all and is also very good with kids especially with Chan; he also started admiring how hard working the surgeon becomes when it comes to his patients. So now he wonders if what Wonwoo told him before was actually true; the assistant once said that the surgeon becomes a totally different person when he’s at the operation room and it made the pediatrician imagine what would the older look like. He instantly dismissed his thoughts when he saw Soonyoung waving his hands in front of him. 

“Earth to Jihoon!” 

“Uh sorry. I just thought of something. So, you were saying?” 

“Hmm... I’m just thinking of a nickname to call you since you hate it when I call you Uji cause Chan calls you that.” 

“Why do you like nicknames so much?” Jihoon asks with an eyebrow raised. 

Soonyoung grinned widely, “Because it's cute! You don’t like it Woozi?” 

“It’s no—wait! Did you just call me Woozi?” the pediatrician asks in disbelief. 

“Yes. Don’t you like it?” the surgeon then gave him the puppy look. 

“Uhh... where did you even get that?” the younger utters as he looks anywhere but the older. 

“If you say Uji fast, it’ll sound like Woozi. I think.” Soonyoung chuckled.

“O-kay? Whatever. I’ll let this one go since from what I know, you’re just as stubborn as me.” Jihoon dismissively said as he took a sip of his Frappuccino. 

“Good! Now that I call you Woozi, you should also think of a nickname for me!” the older excitedly exclaimed. 

“Huh? Why do I ha—“ the younger was cut off by the sound of Soonyoung’s phone. 

Soonyoung immediately answered his phone, _“He—what?! Okay, okay. We’ll go there. Bye.”_  

The surgeon then stood up and grabs Jihoon’s hand while cursing under his breath. The latter was asking him what happened but he just continued pulling him towards the hospital. Once they reached the elevator, Jihoon yanked his hand away from Soonyoung’s tight hold. 

“What the hell is going on? Is there an accident?” 

The elevator then opened, Soonyoung then grabbed his hand again and led him outside the operating room where Wonwoo was waiting with the surgeon’s mask and gloves. 

When they reached the assistant, Soonyoung turned to face him. “Promise me, you won’t panic.” 

Jihoon gave him a nod as an answer and the surgeon’s answer made everything blur for him. “It’s Chan.” 

As soon as he heard the name, he got frozen on the spot. He couldn’t understand what was happening; he just watched Soonyoung put on his mask and gloves. Jihoon then felt the former gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then whispered, “It’s going to be okay.” 

After Soonyoung entered the room with Wonwoo, Jihoon was still frozen on his spot. He’s just standing there like time stopped for him while everyone else is doing things in a speed of light. 

“Why now?” was the first thing he uttered as soon as he recovered. His face was now paler than his original pale skin ( _if that’s even possible_ ) and his hands are trembling. He looked around and saw Mrs. Lee in a chair frantically crying. Jihoon walked towards her and gave her a hug while trying not to cry as well. All he could muster was, “Chan is a strong kid. He can survive it.” 

After a few minutes, he felt his phone vibrating from his pocket so he fished it out and saw Mingyu was calling him, he answered right away. 

 _“He-hello?”_ he managed to say but his voice was so low that he thought Mingyu wouldn’t hear him.

 _“Wonwoo told me what happened. I already cleared your schedule for the day.”_ Mingyu softly said. 

 _“Thank you Gyu.”_ then he ended the call.

**After one hour…**

Jihoon stood up to get coffee for him and Mrs. Lee; after handing the cup to her, he hesitantly asked, “What happened?” 

“I actually don’t know but when he came home, he was panting so hard and has tiny bruises on his body. I think he got bullied. He’s also holding letters and one is actually for you.” Mrs. Lee then handed him a folded blue paper. 

“O-oh...” 

Mrs. Lee excused herself to go to the washroom so Jihoon slowly opened the paper. 

> _To my favorite doctor, Uji hyung._
> 
> _Hello Dr. Lee! I just want to thank you for being with me for a year! You gave me strength as well as my parents, Dr. Boo and Youngie hyung. Thank you for being my only friend and for being like an older brother to me. I’m sorry if this will be my last letter to you :(_
> 
> _A kid told me to meet them at the playground and I thought that they want to play with me so I immediately ran to where they were. I know I wasn’t supposed to run so I’m sorry for disobeying you. But I just thought that I would finally have friends but I was wrong :( I’m currently hiding from them and it’s making me suffocated. If only I didn’t disobey you Uji hyung..._

Jihoon was silently crying as he traces the drawing of him and Chan in front of the hospital with a rainbow above them, at the lower part of the paper. 

He got startled when the door of the operating room opened and Soonyoung came out. At the same time, Mrs. Lee just got back with Mr. Lee in tow. 

“Uhm…” Soonyoung looks at them with an unreadable expression and it made Jihoon’s heart beat fast. 

“I-I’m sorry... he was already in a critical condition when he got here and he... cou-couldn’t handle the operation...” the surgeon looks up at the ceiling as he rubbed his eyes before continuing, “January 15 2***, 1:22 pm” 

Jihoon’s heart dropped and he suddenly couldn’t hear anything; he just watched Mrs. Lee crying frantically again on her husband’s arms. Soonyoung said sorry to them before looking at him with worried eyes; Jihoon tried his best to acknowledge him without breaking in front of him. So before his tears betray him, he excused himself and ran away until he reached the rooftop. 

As soon as he opened the door, he felt the warm wind hit his face; Jihoon went to sit in a corner and cried his eyes out. After a few minutes of crying, he wiped his tears away as he felt his phone vibrating from flooded messages. There are a few from Wonwoo and Mingyu and the rest was from Soonyoung; he ignored them and abruptly stood up as he looks at the blue sky. 

“Ya! If you’re planning to jump, don’t you even dare!” a familiar voice screamed. 

He looks to where it was coming from and saw Soonyoung jogging towards him with a plastic bag on one hand. 

“I wasn’t planning to.” he uttered when the other was close enough to hear him then he grabs the plastic bag as he sat on a bench across from where Soonyoung is standing. 

“Thank you for these.” Jihoon shyly said as he grabs his favorite chocolate from the bag. 

“How did you know it was for you?” Soonyoung asked as he took a seat beside the pink-haired doctor. 

“Well you wouldn’t look for me all around the hospital if it wasn’t for me, right?” he gave the surgeon a small smile as he took a bite of the chocolate bar. 

“How did you...” Soonyoung confusedly asked. 

“Wonwoo texted that you were frantically looking for me that you forgot to ask him to text Mingyu where to find me at times like this. So he had no choice but to be the one to actually ask my assistant.” 

“Uhhh... I... uhm...” the older didn’t know what to say so he just scratches his nape, an indication that he’s nervous as hell. 

“Thank you Soonyoung.” Jihoon utters full of sincerity. 

“I... uhm… we-welcome.” the surgeon stuttered as he was slightly surprised by how sincere Jihoon was. 

“But… can I ask why?” the younger softly asked as he stares at the older. 

“I… just... thought you might need someone to be there for you and you know... maybe you’re favorite chocolate might somehow help too.” the latter shyly answered as he looks anywhere but the former. 

A long silence enveloped the both of them; it wasn’t awkward although a bit heavy but still a little comfortable, to say the least. Then they both felt a cold breeze pass them, Jihoon cleared his throat and softly said with eyes closed, “I hope you’re happy there, bud.” 

A minute of silence, then, “I’ll take care of your Uji hyung like what I promised you and just like what you’ve asked me to do.” 

Jihoon suddenly looked at Soonyoung but the older has his eyes closed. So the younger decided to just admire the latter’s features before asking, “You... promised him? And what did he asked you?” 

“Before he closed his eyes… he fought for his life... the last words he said were... mom, dad, I love you. Uji hyung… thank you.” Soonyoung ignored his question then initiated a five-minute eye-to-eye contact; Jihoon was the first one to look away, instantly grabbing the beer the surgeon brought and drank it until it’s almost in half. 

“I-I’m gonna miss the k-kid...” Jihoon whispered then sighed, “Why do I lose everyone that’s important to me... don’t I deserve to be with them?” 

“Maybe its just another phase, another lesson for you to learn. But whatever happens... _I’ll be cheering you on Lee_.”

Jihoon instantly craned his head at Soonyoung, he looked at him with confused eyes then he suddenly can’t control his tears anymore; it flowed slowly then all at once.

He was about to ask the older on what he meant but the latter beat him to it. “I’m going to tell you a story...” the pediatrician nodded his head. “I met a guy back at a party in med school...”

**\--- FLASHBACK ---**

“Hey, Kwon!” Wonwoo called out while walking out from the kitchen. 

“What is it, Jeon?” 

“Cheol hyung just texted, he said he’ll hold a party tonight at 6. Because apparently, his father just appointed him as the next CEO of their hospital here in the city.” 

“I knew it! I won our bet! Woo! That guy was so down-to-earth, I told him he was going to get it one way or another.” Soonyoung proudly stated. 

“You and your bets.” Wonwoo shook his head, “So I’ll say we’re coming?” 

“Of course! We couldn’t miss THE CHOI SEUNGCHEOL’s party!” 

/// 

“Hyuuunggg! Please wake up!! Cheol hyung will kill me if he won’t see you at the party!!” Jihoon’s dorm mate aka personal chef whines as he tries to wake him up.

“Then die. I’m sleeping.” the older deadpanned as he turns away from the younger. 

“Ouch hyung, but really! Please!! Ah! I’ll bake your favorite cake!!” Mingyu tried to bribe but Jihoon wasn’t having any of it. 

“I could just buy one.” 

“Just this once hyung... Seungcheol hyung would be disappointed. This is a big thing for him. You know that hyung...” the younger tried to coax the older by reminding him the occasion but he failed again. 

“I don’t care about him.”

“What a good best friend you are.” Mingyu pouted as he stood up from Jihoon’s bed. And seeing as he didn’t have any choice, he decided to call said best friend to seek help. 

Once the other line answered, he instantly whined, _“Hyuuuuuuuuuuung!!! Jihoon hyung won’t wake up!! He said I’d rather die than go to your party.”_  

Seungcheol scoffs, _“He really loves you Gyu.”_

 _“Yeah, I’m the luckiest.”_ Mingyu sarcastically said then, _“But given the situation, please help me hyung. I really want to attend your party.”_  

 _“You can do it! You’re Kim Mingyu! What can’t you do?”_ Seungcheol chuckled. 

This time, Mingyu was the one who scoffed, _“Wake up a sleeping monster, obviously.”_

 _“Hmm... okay here’s a deal. I’ll let you meet someone if you can make Jihoon attend. How about that?”_ ****

_“Waahh! Really hyung?? Okay, it’s a deal!!”_ Mingyu excitedly responded but then, _“But hyung!! I don’t want to get punched!!”_  

 _“Good luck Gyu!”_

_“Nooo hyuu--”_ before he can continue to whine, Seungcheol ended the call. 

“Otoke!!” Mingyu can’t help but shriek like a girl. If Jihoon was awake, he would’ve scolded him or worst, smacked him in the head for doing some sort of ‘aegyo’; fortunately for him, the latter was on a rather deep sleep. 

He was just standing there, staring at his hyung, thinking of what he should do to wake him up without getting punched in the face. Because the last time, Jeonghan and Seungcheol woke the smaller up, both of them were kicked out of the bed harshly. 

Mingyu then decided to just shake the older up, at first he didn’t even flinch, but he shook him a little harsher as he mutters, “Please hyung, wake up. I’ll buy you anything you want!” 

With that, Jihoon slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes. It looked like it worked so Mingyu instantly showed a successful smile but it immediately vanished as soon as Jihoon smirked, “Really? Anything?” 

“Uhm... ye-yeah?” the younger stutters unsurely, he was scared of how much it would cost him. 

He was already counting the number of zeros in his bank account when Jihoon suddenly chuckled as he shook his head, “No need for you to do that big puppy. You look like you’re about to cry.” 

“I’m not a puppy hyung! But thank you!!!” Mingyu cheerfully said then jumped on the bed to give a bear ( _or a puppy?_ ) hug to the older. A blink and then his back already met the floor; he forgot that the latter hated skinship. 

He grunted before slowly standing up to prepare snacks while waiting for his hyung to finish prepping up. 

**At the party...**

Mingyu rang the doorbell and in an instant, Jeonghan opened it with an angelic smile, as if he was waiting for them. 

“Hey, kids! I thought you’re going to miss this one... again.” Jeonghan greeted as he leads them inside but Jihoon couldn’t help but notice his dark eyes; there’s something in it that the latter couldn’t figure out like he’s plotting something that he wouldn’t like. 

“I won’t dare to miss another one of Cheol hyung’s party. He’s the king at throwing parties.” Mingyu stated as a matter of fact as he looks around the jam-packed house, trying to see familiar faces. 

“I just got dragged here... again. Maybe I’ll go to your room so I can just sleep... again.” Jihoon deadpanned as he let out a yawn.

“Oh... but you can’t.” Seungcheol spoke as he appeared out of nowhere. “Because I’ve decided to lock all the rooms and I’m the only one who has the keys.” he smirks as he put an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. 

“Then can I have a key?” 

“Of course... you can’t.” Seungcheol has the audacity to grin at his best friend who is already about to smack him in the head if it weren’t for Mingyu who stopped the smaller. 

“Fuck you Choi. Then what would I do here?” Jihoon spoke with clear annoyance. 

Mingyu was the brave one to answer, “Have fun hyung. It’s been a long time since you did.” the younger meaningfully said. 

“I have fun every day.” Jihoon once again deadpanned. 

“Doing what? Sleeping? Binge watching your favorite TV shows while eating your favorite food? Or let me guess when you’re studying all night for a test or a report?” Jeonghan sarcastically said but anyone can hear the concern behind it. 

But Jihoon being Jihoon who doesn’t want pity, ignored it. “Definitely. A lot of people find those stuff fun, FYI.” 

“Okay fine. But you know what we mean hyung.” Mingyu softly utters as he gives Jihoon ‘the look’. 

/// 

In the end, Jihoon did try to have ‘fun’, he walked around the house, stopping only when he sees familiar faces and tried having conversations with them; for a few hours, he forgot about why he hates this particular day. 

It was already 11 pm when he got tired of walking and talking so he just propped himself on the couch, thinking he can finally close his eyes. And as he was about to, a couple sat beside him while making out; clearly not minding that another person is sitting beside them. Jihoon then decided to ignore them by listening to music; he reached into his pockets to get his earphones, only to be disappointed at himself for forgetting to bring it. 

He thought that it clearly isn’t his lucky day so why not be wasted instead? So Jihoon stood up and went to the bar counter; as soon as he propped himself at one of the stools, he asked the bartender for a hard drink. Then he suddenly remembered all the things he needs to finish and pass; it added on his annoyance so he messed up his hair then when his drink came he drank it straight away. He asked for another one and another and another until he didn’t notice that it was already his 7th drink. And although he was already getting dizzy, he still noticed when someone sat beside him… 

**A few minutes ago…**

Soonyoung just finished his karaoke ‘competition’ versus Lee Seokmin, one of his longtime friends, with a score of 98. 

“HA! I told you I can beat you at karaoke!” 

“But you just screamed the whole time!” 

“That’s the trick, my friend.” he then left with a loud laugh like he was drunk. Although in reality, he really wasn’t, he just enjoys acting like one; he can drink a lot but he hasn’t gotten to the point where he can be considered ‘drunk’ though his head might hurt a little, it was still ‘normal’ for him. 

He was walking around the house when he spotted a rather familiar boy sitting at the couch. “What is he doing here?” he mutters to himself as he was amused to actually see the boy at a party when as far as he was concerned, the latter doesn’t like attending one. 

He continued following the younger with his gaze until the latter sat at the counter; Soonyoung then sat 3 stools away from him. He didn’t notice that he was staring at the pink-haired boy until the bartender asked what drink he wanted; he just shook his head as he continued staring at the small guy. 

Once again, he didn’t notice time flew by until he saw Jihoon swaying his head, an indication that he might be tipsy already; so Soonyoung being the kind-hearted person that he is, went to sit beside the latter. He can’t help but stare once again, awed by the beauty in front of him; a small guy with pale skin, pink hair, and flushed cheeks. 

He then thought about what he always hears from other people, like how can the guy be a pediatrician-in-the-making when he’s much colder than Wonwoo. Although he doesn’t really agree with them, as he knows that the guy has a soft spot for kids. 

( _And no, it wasn’t because he has a crush on him, nope._ ) 

He can justify that because when the entire med student visited an orphanage, he saw first-hand how Jihoon was good with kids and his ‘cold’ demeanor instantly vanishes when his around them. 

( _And no, that wasn’t the time he fell for the guy, nope._ ) 

Soonyoung got out of his trance when the said guy suddenly looked at him, he was about to say hi, but the latter went back to drinking, totally not minding about his existence. 

“One more glass please.” Jihoon slurry asks the bartender. 

“No, don’t give him more.” Soonyoung shook his head at the bartender. 

“What? Ya! Who are you to stop me from drinking?” Jihoon protested as he looks at the stranger beside him. 

“I’m your conscience and I know you won’t like having a hangover tomorrow.” Soonyoung softly responded with concern in his voice. 

Aside from the fact that he cares for the latter, he also knows that Jihoon is a good student, which means that he most probably will spend the weekend doing academic stuff. 

“Well, fuck you and my life.” Jihoon retorted with so much gusto. 

“Woah okay... you’re kinda loud when you’re drunk.” 

And then he got startled when Jihoon started to cry loudly, Soonyoung’s eyes widen because people around started to look at them. He immediately gestures with his hands that he didn’t make the smaller cry. 

Jihoon then sobbed louder, “It’s hard… so effing hard.” 

That got Soonyoung panics so he offered, “Okay okay, I know... and I also know that you don’t usually open up on people but... do you want to go to the basement and talk about it?” 

Jihoon then stopped crying and had a serious face on ( _well he can be very moody when drunk_ ). “Why would I go with an ugly stranger?” 

Soonyoung didn’t take it by heart instead he smiled and said, “Because you are drunk and hurt, and your friends are most probably making out with someone somewhere.” 

The older thought that Jihoon would decline his offer but the younger’s response surprised him. “Okay, whatever. Carry me, ugly stranger!” 

**A few minutes later…**

“Hey Boo, do you know where Soonyoung is?” Wonwoo asked one of his favorite dongsaeng in med school. 

“Uhh, I saw him going down the basement while carrying a short pink-haired guy on his back and said guy was strangling his hair.” Seungkwan answered dismissively. 

“O--kay?” the older just shrugged his imaginations as he decided to just ask Soonyoung about it tomorrow.

/// 

Once Soonyoung and Jihoon reached the basement. “You pabo! How can we get in? Seungcheol, my so-called best friend, locked all the doors here.” 

“Cheol hyung gave me spare keys.” the taller retorted as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve it. 

“He did what!? Why did he gave it to you and not me!?” Jihoon exclaimed amusedly rather than annoyed. 

Soonyoung flinched at the sudden loudness in his ear. “I’m Jeonghan hyung’s favorite.” 

“I’m Seungcheol’s best friend or rather, used to be best friend.” Jihoon stated as a matter of fact with an eye roll. 

The older just shrugged before entering the basement, the younger immediately got off from his back and sat on the couch; he did the same and silence enveloped them. 

Soonyoung was the one to break it. “So...” 

“So...” Jihoon imitated but with a sigh. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Soonyoung softly asks, not sure if he should persuade the younger.

“Yeah... we won’t remember this anyway since we’re both drunk.” the younger answered, Soonyoung hummed because he wasn’t drunk or even tipsy at all. 

“I couldn’t even see your face clearly.” Jihoon continued as he pokes the latter’s cheeks. It made the Soonyoung’s heart jump at the sudden contact so he instantly diverted the topic. 

“Hey... don’t change the topic. Tell me what happened so you can release whatever that’s been bothering you.” 

“Okay. Hmm... well... you see... my little brother died because of a heart attack. He has this rare heart disease... since then I wanted to be a doctor. But... every time I see a kid, specifically a boy, I suddenly have flashbacks of my brother. And... I honestly don’t want that... do you get me? It’s like someone took surgery as their major even though they are afraid of blood. Ironic as fuck.” 

A second of silence then he blinks as he sniffed. “And... it’s his de-death… an-anniversary... today...” 

Soonyoung couldn’t instantly grasp the information that the younger just shared, so he thought for a while before responding. 

“O-oh... I’m sorry... And I don’t know if this would matter but... I believe in you, okay? From now on, through every downfall of your life, I’ll be cheering you on. You don’t have to remember my face; you just have to remember my voice... _I’ll be cheering you on Lee._ ” 

Then he looks at Jihoon, said guy was already sleeping peacefully beside him. So he stood up, looks at the guy once again before saying a soft “ _See you at the right time_ ” as he silently went out the room. 

Soonyoung then proceeds to look for Seungcheol, only to find the guy making out with his boyfriend; he walked towards them and screamed, 

“Ya Choi! Your best friend is sleeping in the basement!” 

The older’s eyes widened before he exclaiming, “What the hell Soonyoung!” 

“What? It’s not like it’s the first time I saw you guys make out.” he sarcastically retorted. 

“No! It’s not that! Did you touch Jihoon?” 

“Woah, of course not! The guy just vented out his problems and cried. Although I had to carry him on my back to the basement, nothing like what you’re thinking happened dude. He just needed someone to lean on since its January 15.” 

“What... oh damn! It’s his brother’s death anniversary!” 

Soonyoung just shook his head as he walked away from them until he was out of the house. As he got in his car, he texted his best friend saying he can have their dorm for tonight; because he knows Wonwoo is going to be dead drunk and would most probably go home with someone.

**\--- END OF FLASHBACK ---**

“So-so... you’re the guy... I... oh my gosh! It’s so embarrassing!” Jihoon exclaimed once the older stopped talking. 

“So you don’t really remember that night?” 

“I thought it was just a dream or something… oh! So that’s why Seungcheol was pestering me the next day on what happened at the basement.” 

“Yeah… he thought that... you and I... you know...” Soonyoung sheepishly replies. 

“Hmm... but why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“I don’t know... I just thought that you don’t really want to remember it.” the surgeon shyly answered but the pediatrician can hear the slight tone of worry. 

“Hmm... yeah, it was probably for the better on my part.” 

/// 

Few days had passed and Mingyu could see how sad Jihoon still is; although the older still smiles at his patients, it was a different kind of smile. The smile Mingyu hasn’t seen for the last 3 years ( _though he still sees it every January 15 whenever the doctor would work_ ). However, every time Dr. Kwon visits them, he would see the difference in Jihoon’s aura; he would see the joy in his eyes and the smile… the smile he only gave to Chan. 

**On one particular afternoon…**

It’s been 3 weeks since Chan died and it’s been 3 weeks since Jihoon started getting random things from Soonyoung; it all started from his favorite foods to a ride home, to watching movies and more. It was now time to go home and the surgeon just texted him to meet him in front of the hospital. 

Once Jihoon reached the front, he saw Soonyoung leaning on his car while looking at his phone. But when he felt the presence of the pediatrician, he looked up and instantly smiled; he gestures for the latter to come closer as he opens the door of the passenger seat. After both of them had settled, Soonyoung drove away from the white building. 

“So... where are we going today Dr. Kwon?” Jihoon playfully asks just because he always feels giddy around the surgeon although he doesn’t really know why. 

( _Or maybe he does, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it just yet._ ) 

“It’s a secret Dr. Lee.” the older teasingly answered with amusement plastered on his face. 

Knowing that the older is as stubborn as him, Jihoon just nodded his head and sang along to _Beautiful by Crush_ playing on the radio; it took them half an hour to reach the place and by that time, the sun was about to set. After getting out of the car, Jihoon was awed by the view surrounding him; they are currently at a hill, overseeing the whole city, which at that moment, is slowly turning into a silhouette. He then followed Soonyoung towards a big tree where they both sat, side by side. 

Jihoon initiated the conversation after a moment of just admiring the view in front of them. “This is a nice place.” 

“I know... I always come here every time my mind is a mess.”

“So, like your hideout?” 

“Sort of... and since I know that you’re still not okay, I just thought that you could use some nice view so why not share this little spot with you?” 

“Hmm… thank you Soonyoung.” 

There was a short silence, a sign of understanding; before Soonyoung softly uttered, as he looks at the setting sun while the moon slowly replaced it. “You know why I really love the moon?” 

Jihoon glanced at him then he continued, “Because it’s always there to catch the sun. When the sun is tired and just wants to sleep or rest for a while, the moon would be there to catch it and tries to be strong for it until the sun wakes up and be ready for the next day.” 

“But you know... I really love the stars the most.” Jihoon softly said then as he softly smiled, he continued. 

“Because of how it’s always there beside the moon. The star provides strength for the moon… for it to know that it isn’t alone, that even though everything around the moon is dark... the stars would be there and they would try to shine brightly for the moon... to be it’s light so the moon won’t feel the darkness that surrounds it.” 

A moment of silence as the two doctors watched the once blue sky turned glittery dark. 

“Do you know about the story of the shooting star?” Soonyoung asks as he turns to look at the pediatrician. 

“Ah yes... I really love that story when I was young.” Jihoon then turns to look at him as the older started telling the story. 

“When the moon loved the sun so much, he would always be there even in the morning just to look out for it but sadly, the sun didn’t even notice. And then... there’s a star who’s hopelessly wishing for the moon to notice it since the moon only looks out for the sun.”

“And then the star tried everything so it can shine as bright and grow as big as the sun until it shattered and became a shooting star. Only then did the moon realize it was so blinded by the sun to even notice the star that has always been there for it.” Jihoon continued with a genuine smile. 

“It’s a great one.” Soonyoung said as he did the same genuine smile. 

Afterwards, both of them just continued on staring at the view. Silence once again enveloped them until the younger one softly spoke, “I want to have my own star.” 

As soon as the last word left Jihoon’s mouth, the older immediately responded with a soft, “I’ll be your star.” 

There was a moment of silence before Jihoon whispers to himself, hoping that the other wouldn’t hear. “I think you already are.” 

 **3 years later…**  

Doctor Lee is currently at a flower shop buying three bouquets of flowers, one for Chan, one for his little brother and the last one for a certain surgeon. It’s currently January 15, their death anniversary. 

After getting the bouquets and driving to the cemetery, he finally arrived at his first destination, Chan’s grave. A strong yet warm wind passed by him as he placed one of the bouquets. 

“Hey Chan, how have you been? Are you friends with my brother now? I hope you’re happy wherever you are.” 

Then he walked towards his brother’s grave, placed one of the bouquets. 

“Hi, little kid... I miss you. Mom and Dad miss you too. I wish you were here. I would’ve let you meet someone, he’s a nice guy and he makes me happy. Did I already say I miss you? Because I really do.” 

Jihoon wipes the tears that unconsciously fell; he was about to walk away when his phone started ringing, he grabs it from his pocket and answered the call without checking who it is. 

 _“Hey, Jihoon hyung! I just want to remind you that it’s already 2 in the afternoon and I think they are about to arrive from the medical mission although Wonwoo hasn’t texted me yet. I’m feeling a little giddy hyung! I miss my bubba so much!”_ Mingyu excitedly said on the other line. 

 _“I know you missed him Kim. Anyway, I’m going to the hospital now, I just dropped off the cemetery. I’ll go grab some food for us on my way.”_ the older responded as he walks towards his car. 

 _“Noted hyung. I’ll just call you when Wonwoo calls...”_ then Jihoon heard some shuffling like his assistant is running. 

 _“Okay. Wait, are you runni—“_ and then the call ended.

The doctor just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Seungcheol called Mingyu to his office; he then drove to their favorite fast food chain. 

/// 

After getting their meals, he was about to start the car when he got another call from his assistant. 

 _“H-hey hy-hyung?”_ the younger said stuttering.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Jihoon suddenly felt nervous after hearing Mingyu’s voice. He doesn’t know why but his ‘hyung’ instinct is kicking in; telling him that what the younger is about to say will make or break him. 

 _“S-so-soonyoung hyung... ho-hos-pi-tal...”_ ****

_“Huh? Are they already there? I told you to call me when they’re on their way so I can surprise him.”_  

 _“No... hyung... a helicopter will bring Soonyoung hyung here. He encountered some accident on the mission.”_  

 _“Wh-what!? Shit. No. Please. Not Soonyoung. What is it with this damn day!?”_ Jihoon stuttered with different emotions, nervousness, worry and slight annoyance with the fact that it’s all happening on the same day again. 

 _“Hyung I know you’re worried sick but please drive carefully. I think the helicopter is on the way, so just go straight to the helipad--”_  

Jihoon didn’t even let his assistant finish as he drops the call and immediately started the car. He drove as fast as he could while still being careful; he didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t think straight. All he could think of is how to arrive at the hospital as soon as he can because he wanted to be the first one to see Soonyoung once the helicopter lands. 

Once he finally reached the hospital, he ran to the nearest elevator but unfortunately for him it’s not available so he had no choice but to use the stairs. As he gets closer to the helipad, his tears started falling down and all he could think of is Kwon Soonyoung and his stupid cheeky smile that can instantly make the ‘cold’ Lee Jihoon smile. 

When he got there, the helicopter that was supposed to bring the surgeon wasn’t there yet. So he tried calling Mingyu to ask where he is and what’s the news about Soonyoung but his assistant won’t pick up and it’s making him worry even more. 

“Mingyu you dimwit. Fucking pick up your fucking phone.” 

After three more tries, he gave up and decided to just wait for the helicopter. He was tapping his foot impatiently while his hands are shaking and his tears kept on falling.

“Soonyoung-ah… my love… where are you…” 

He was about to go down to look for Mingyu when a familiar melody started playing; it was his and Soonyoung’s song, _Dancing on the Moon by Jessica_. It made him turn back around and then he saw Mingyu standing next to a smiling Wonwoo; next to them were Jisoo, Seokmin, Junhui, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were standing there in a straight line. 

They were singing along to the song until they parted in the middle, and there he saw; the love of his life, his star, his one and only, holding a bouquet of flowers and is sporting his favorite smile; the one that makes him melt and his heart beat faster than normal. Jihoon wanted to run to him, to hug him but he couldn’t move his feet; he just cried, even more, he missed Soonyoung so much, he didn’t know how to react properly. 

 _(Soonyoung was away for 3 weeks but Jihoon is clingy. And no one can complain.)_

The surgeon walked towards him with a soft smile. “Hey my love, please stop crying. I’m sorry if I made you cry.” 

Soonyoung tried to wipe Jihoon’s tears but the latter immediately covered his face using his hands. Too shy to cry in front of their friends, especially in front of his assistant because he knew he’ll never hear the end of it. 

The older tried to pacify the younger, “I think I’m gonna cry too. Please stop crying, my love.” he successfully removed the latter’s hands then he started wiping the tears that kept on flowing. 

“You look really cute when your nose and cheeks are red, baby. But I don’t want to see you cry anymore.” Soonyoung softly whispers that earned him a smack on his chest, and then he continued knowing Jihoon’s attention was on him. 

“I don’t like seeing you cry yet I made you cry. Don’t worry love, I’m completely okay, not hurt in any way. Okay so, I know you’re confused right now and I know there is still some nervousness in your heart that you might lose me too. But don’t worry, you won’t lose me, babe. 

I will fight not just with you but also for you. This time, I’ll be the one to protect you. Because you’ve always been the one protecting the people you love. So now, it is my mission to let you know how warm being protected feels like. And just like in the story, I’ll be your star; I’ll shine brightly for you. I’ll be your light every time darkness starts to surround you. 

I’ll stay with you, Lee Jihoon. I won’t ever leave you and take note; I won’t just try and promise. I know I’ll do it because I don’t want to lose you again. Like that day I left you in the basement. Back then I thought you wouldn’t like me back. 

But look at us now, the guy who usually doesn’t care drove and ran for his life when he got a call saying that I got into an accident. And with just that, I already feel so lucky. To be loved so much by a guy who thought he might not love again because the people he usually loves, leaves him.

You know what? I always thought that I’d just watch you leave from your last class while I still have mine from across. I thought that I’ll just have to wait every two weeks or so, for Chan to come back to your clinic since it’s the only time you go outside. Yet… look at us now, the man of my dreams is standing in front of me, loving me back… but I made him cry and I’m really sorry for that, love.” 

Soonyoung paused before bending down with one knee, he pulls out a black velvet box from his pocket; opens it in front of Jihoon that made him cry even more. 

“But I hope you will still make my biggest dream come true… would you let me shine for you, for the rest of our lives, my love? Will you marry me?” 

There was a moment of silence that made Soonyoung nervous but it instantly vanished when he saw a nod coming from the younger. 

“Yes?” he still asked just to make sure he’s not seeing things. 

“Yes. Yes in every language.” Jihoon managed to say in between his sobs. 

Soonyoung instantly looked back and shouted at the top of his lungs, “HE SAID YES!!!!” that made the small crowd cheer and whistle. 

Jihoon pulled the older into a tight hug. “I love you, love. Thank you.” 

“I love you more my love. And no... thank YOU.” Soonyoung responded before he kissed the younger’s forehead and hugged him tighter. 

_(January 15 isn’t that bad at all.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the wrong grammar etc. We don't really have a beta reader or proofreader. So yeah... this is all just us ツ
> 
> Anywho, we hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless! Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Talk to us ⇢ [pikacoups](https://twitter.com/pikacoups) & [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> We also make videos on YT ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
